Problem: During a recent rainstorm, $8$ centimeters of rain fell in Dubaku's hometown, and $2.36$ centimeters of rain fell in Elliot's hometown. During the same storm, $15.19$ centimeters of snow fell in Alperen's hometown. How much more rain fell in Dubaku's town than in Elliot's town?
Answer: Rain in Dubaku's town $-$ rain in Elliot's town $=$ difference in amount of rain. $\begin{matrix} &{7}&&\\ &\cancel{8}.&0&0\\ -&{2}.&3&6\\ \hline &{5}.&6&4\\ \end{matrix}$ ${7}-{2}={5}$ There were $5.64$ more centimeters of rain in Dubaku's town than in Elliot's town.